The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention. The subject matter discussed in the background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art.
Currently, in firing systems of most flooring nail guns on the market, two or more components are separately installed from two ends of a shell, and then are connected and sealed. Once a fault occurs, all components need to be disassembled to identity the fault. Accordingly, not only the assembling efficiency is low, but also the stability and the convenience of maintenance are poor.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.